f1fandomcom-20200222-history
The Formula 1 Wiki talk:Project Grands Prix
Image Overload This project page takes forever to load because it is filled with hundreds of images (flags and checkmarks/stars/X's). I would like to recommend that we remove the checkmark and X and Star images and replace them with a cell background colour. Ex. Green = Page exists Yellow = Page was featured Red = Page isn't created It would help this page to be less taxing on the computer when it loads. I would also like to recommend project badges like Wikipedia has. You can see my Wikipedia Profile for an example of what I mean. If you are interested, I would be more than happy to create templates for all of the other projects. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 21:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I've changed the colours to red and green but left the gold stars there as I'd prefer to have the featured articles highlighted as such. Also, a handful of gold stars don't make much impact on loading time compared to the rest of the page. As for the Project badges, I don't think they're necessary at the moment as everyone is currently involved in every project. Maybe in the future. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Another thing: Is anyone currently leading the Career Project. If not, I'd like to lead that project. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 21:28, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :OK, if you're referring to Project:Career Results. I'm not sure the list is quite up-to-date though. The idea of that project is basically to ensure that each post-1950 driver article has the appropriate Career Results templates at the bottom of their page. I'll assume you know how these work, but feel free to ask. As project leader, you'll need to keep the list updated as well as putting the templates onto the page. If you still want to, go ahead and put your name on it and I'll give you a hand with it once I've finished with my contents box (which still may take some time). MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:39, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. I will now lead the project. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 21:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Important Project This project is extremely important. Right now Wikipedia doesn't even have the full list of Grand Prix event complete. It is important that we complete this list because if no one does, this valuable information will become lost or will not be freely available for the public. If all of the users involved in this project create and complete at least one article a day, this project will be complete in no time. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 17:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that this project is important, and I will endeavour to give it as much attention as I can, but as I have other concerns at the moment (work, uni, for example) I cannot guarantee to be here on a daily basis. However, I will do what I can when I can. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Glad to hear it. If the four people that are listed on this project created and completed just 1 article a day, it will only take us just under 200 days to complete all of the Grand Prix articles and when someone like me completed multiple articles in one day, this project will get done even quicker. I've been creating articles with all of the headings, tables and infobox completed, but I have not been doing the reports. I am looking at getting some people I know to write them. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I will edit where I can. —Gyaro Maguus— 21:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good to hear. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 21:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'm going to try to make the important/historically significant races first. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:20, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Cancelled Races Should articles for the cancelled Grand Prix events be created? | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. —Gyaro Maguus— 21:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 21:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yearly Results Why do some seasons use a "results" template, while others use one called "results/21"? Will49 (talk) 16:03, June 27, 2016 (UTC) : Its to do with how the career results for each driver are applied in their individual articles, just that no one has bothered to create "results/21" for all of the other seasons. JPDurzel (talk) 17:16, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::OK, that makes sense. Something else to learn about. Thanks. Will49 (talk) 19:25, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::BTW, I went through, created and inserted all of the appropriate "results/21" templates. Sometimes my OCD takes over. Will49 (talk) 19:57, March 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks for doing that (if I have OCD it is probably being drowned out by my laziness). Although if Liberty Media have their plans accepted we may as well as "results/25" to all of the templates now. ;) JPDurzel (talk) 00:25, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Stats Update As of 9 p.m. Pacific Daylight Time March 28th / 0400 GMT 29 March, we have entries for 646 of the 983 listed championship events. That's 65.7%, or almost 2/3 of the total. So we've made a lot of progress, but it's not done yet. And, as near as I can figure, JPDurzel has cranked out very complete reports for about a third of that total, which should get him a virtual gold steering wheel or something. I can see us getting close to getting at least the basics for every race by the end of 2019. (BTW, event 1,000 by our reckoning will be Japan on October 7.) We are also up to having entries for 671 drivers, 140 'people' (with some overlap between the two), 245 cars and 61 of the 71 championship circuits. I know that I give the impression of having the attention span of a chipmunk, and while there is some truth in that, I am going to try to have solid articles on all of the tracks complete by year end. Basically, I think that we are going well, and may be looking at a mostly complete wiki within a couple of years. Will Will49 (talk) 06:03, March 29, 2018 (UTC)